


Special Loan

by alutiv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B drabble, Alternate Universe - Library, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/pseuds/alutiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Molly patted her hair, and John knew that whatever Mr Tall-Dark-and-Dramatic there wanted, he was about to get, rules be damned. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Loan

John was crouched down, squinting at call numbers, when he heard Molly squeak, 'Just in today, but it can't go out.'

'You changed your hair,' a deep voice answered. 'It suits you better this way.'

John peered around the shelf. Molly patted her hair, and John knew that whatever Mr Tall-Dark-and-Dramatic there wanted, he was about to get, rules be damned. This, he thought, must be the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

John was pretty sure Sherlock was the reason he'd been assigned to assist Molly in the first place. Her job was to maintain the Special Loan section, including keeping those who lacked permission to borrow the items from, well, borrowing the items. John's job was mostly keeping the shelves tidy. And, he suspected now, to be Molly's excuse to quit bending the rules for a certain posh berk with a gift for manipulation.

John straightened up and joined Molly, an exceedingly polite smile locked in place.

Peculiar silvery eyes flickered over John, then snapped back to Molly. 'Sorry,' Sherlock said, 'got to dash.' He spun on his heel, his entirely-too-warm-for-the-perfectly-pleasant-weather coat swirling around him.

John turned to Molly, who was very intently shifting some papers around on her desk, her cheeks nearly scarlet.

This library job, he thought as he finished his shift, was shaping up to be anything but boring.


End file.
